Night on the Pier
by Darkmoose84
Summary: Star confides in Jackie after Eclipsa's trial, and the two enjoy an evening on the Echo Creek Pier while discovering that they may like each other more than just friends. Wrote this per request from another user on Amino, as they're a fan of Starkie.


"September's coming soon\I'm pining for the moon\And what if there were two\Side by side in orbit\Around the fairest sun?" – R.E.M., "Nightswimming"

Jackie looked out the arched window of her room, looking out at the evening sun, wondering what it all meant, from Star's arrival, to the insane adventures she brought with her, to her departure, to the return to the humdrum life of Earth. It she felt as though she had caught a glimpse of something greater than herself when the interdimensional princess arrived, and it was the coolest thing ever. But it was indeed a fleeting glimpse, much as that band her uncle enjoyed described in one of their songs. She did wonder about Marco as well, hoping he was happy where he was, that he told Star how he really felt about her.

It was silly to reflect so much on it now. That part of her life was over, and she was determined to move onward. But what direction should she take? She had thrown herself into perfecting her skateboarding techniques at the park and studying an extensive amount of history, specifically that of ancient China and the evolution of Greek philosophy.

Learning from the past and skating towards the present took prevalence in her mind, though she knew she could never truly outrun it.

These thoughts were soon interrupted when she noticed a familiar sight in the middle of the road. She saw a large portal opening, and out of it walked a dejected Star Butterfly. She was holding Marco's scissors before containing them in her purse. She watched her walk to the sidewalk and up to the steps of her door.

Jackie got up from her chair, raced out of her room, and made her way to the front door. Just as it knocked, she answered it.

"Star," Jackie muttered, standing in the doorway with a smile of a person not sure how to feel, "This is a...surprise."

"Hi Jackie," Star looked up at her, and for a brief moment, it looked like the hearts on Star's face were broken, "Is it okay that I came to visit?"

A number of things flashed through Jackie's mind. What could Star be thinking? Didn't she inadvertently steal Marco from me? But why is she so sad? What could have happened to her?

"Sure, sure," Jackie reassured her, "Absolutely." She then walked outside with Star and the two sat on the terrace just above the small landscaping outside her living room window. "Now, tell me what's wrong?"

"I..." Star began, trying not to cry, "It's hard to put into words. First, I found out about my family's history...that we're not even who we think we are...plus I lost my friend Buff Frog after some of his more extreme friends decided to dart me and my boyfriend."

"By boyfriend, do you mean Marco?" Jackie asked, almost choking on the words.

"No, I mean Tom..." Star almost choked on hers as well.

There was a pause between them, both of them feeling that nervous, awkward pain in their intestines. It was the feeling of wanting to say something but neither having the courage to follow through with it.

Jackie broke the silence.

"Hey, I know you're feeling down," she said, "Why don't we go somewhere? Just just girls...what do you say?"

Star looked up at her and gave her a half smile.

"Sure," she replied.

The two proceeded down the street and made their way to the Echo Creek Pier. It was still teeming with life despite the late hour. Most of patrons now were those enjoying evening dates or some late evening shenanigans. Still, the lights from the rides, games, and restaurants were fully ablaze. All of the colorful radiance provoked Star's interest.

"Wow," Star muttered with excitement, "This place is amazing! Why didn't I visit this place before?"

"Probably just needed another super cool girl to show you the way," Jackie replied, "Want some ice cream? My treat."

The two quickly got ice cream and began eating it on a bench overlooking the now orange lit water from the setting sun. Star was enjoying the mint chocolate chip, how crisp and refreshing it was, while Jackie enjoyed the sweetness of the cherry-strawberry swirl.

"Hits the spot, am I right?" Jackie asked rhetorically.

"Oh you know it," Star replied with a content sigh, "I think I needed this, something to rest my brain a bit."

"But, if you don't mind me asking," Jackie began, "What's wrong? If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. I just know I've been told I'm a good listener."

"Nah, it's fine," Star responded, though there was some hesitation in her tone, "It's just...a lot of social drama. I was trying to end this age-old prejudice, and it kinda backfired, then I find out that I might not even be a princess at all...And all I'm left to wonder is who am I, really? What's my purpose here, and is anything I'm doing making a difference?"

"Wow," Jackie replied, "A lotta heavy stuff there, dude. But to be real, I'm feeling a lot of the same way. Just...after you and Marco left, I started to wonder, 'Who am I? What do I do now?' But really, it comes down to how I've always been. You just gotta go with the flow of it all, dude. Just gotta flow like water, man..." Her voice trailed off as Star noticed something on Jackie's nose.

"Hey," Star chimed, "you got something there..."

"What?"

"Just a little something..." Star continued and then used her finger to wipe off the pink ice cream before licking it off her finger, "Mmm, very sweet."

"Ha, looks like you have some, too," Jackie laughed, and reached over to wipe the green ice cream from her nose as well. She licked it off her fingers and smiled. "Ah, mint is always refreshing."

The two girls smiled, talked, and laughed together for some time as the sun continued to lower on the horizon behind them. The conversation ranged from school to how their friends were doing to what they would do when they were older. They were so lost in thought and each other that it was only after the day's light had left that they noticed how bright the carnival area had become. Star looked up at the ferris wheel.

"Ooooh," Star grinned from ear to ear, "Can we go on that?"

"Not a bad idea," Jackie replied.

The two girls hopped onto one of the seats, and the ride brought them up from the ground. They looked over the sides to see the wandering fun-seekers, shops, and games all shrink below them before sitting back down.

"What are you thinking about now?" Star asked.

"Hmm...elements," Jackie answered.

"Elements?"

"Yeah, you know?" Jackie continued, "The four elements that people of ancient times thought made up the world. Earth, Fire, Air, Water...I was thinking how everyone I know kind of reflects these."

"Ooooh...so what do you think I would be?" Star asked.

"I think you'd be air," Jackie mused, "You're like a spring breeze, full of life, strong, and always on the go."

"What do you think you are?" Star continued her questioning.

"I think I'm definitely water," Jackie answered, "Cool, calm most of the time, but don't cross me when I'm angry. And like I said, I just gotta go with the flow, man."

"Well, I'm glad 'going with the flow' lead us here," Star smiled.

"Y'know, me too," Jackie responded. Just then, the both looked down and noticed their hands were touching each others, their touch so gentle they hadn't noticed. At that same point, the ride had stopped, the girls' cart remaining at the wheels' zenith. This gave them the opportunity to look out over the California waters, how the lights reflected off the soft, flowing waves. Despite the city lights, at that high up, they were still able to see the delicate, twinkling stars above them in the cloudless sky. Their eyes made their way down until they could see into the deep, dark horizon where the sea seemed to bleed into the sky, how the lights from either the rippling waves or the stars gave promise that something lay at the end of the seemingly empty, unknown void.

The girls looked back into each other's eyes, getting lost in the same beauty of blue and green. They leaned forward, and their lips touched in a kiss. They both felt a spark through them as they closed their eyes, both of them lost in their own bubble, their own miniaturized reality.

"Wow," Star moaned, opening her eyes, "I never knew how good it would feel to kiss another girl."

"Me neither," Jackie smiled.

Eventually the ride started again, bringing the girls down to the ground.

The pair walked home, holding each others hand the whole way. They eventually arrived back at Jackie's house.

"Did that take your mind off things at least a little?" Jackie asked.

"It did," Star replied warmly, still smiling.

"Good," Jackie replied, "I'm glad we were able to have fun." She let go of Star's hand with some reluctance. "Don't be a stranger, okay?" She looked over her shoulder, winked at Star, and entered her house, closing the door behind her.

Star produced the scissors from her bag and created a portal back to Mewni. She walked through and found herself back in her room. She felt she now had a newfound contentment, at least as far as being prepared for whatever faced her next, be it from her family drama or the issue with her monster friends. What would she tell Tom and Marco about tonight? She wouldn't concern herself with that, saving tomorrow for tomorrow. Right now, she would go to sleep with the warmth that surrounded her.


End file.
